This application seeks continued support for training of predoctoral students in genetics and development at Cornell University. The goal of the program is to produce highly skilled and knowledgeable scientists who will make significant contributions to biomedical research and education. In the program, students are provided research training in the framework of dissertation research carried out under the supervision of a faculty mentor and overseen by a committee of faculty. The 39 participating faculty represent four areas of strength: Evolutionary Genetics, Genetic Analysis of Cell Biology, Development, and Molecular Genetics. Faculty members in each area have extensive training experience and have active and productive laboratories with state-of-the-art equipment and facilities. The program also has a significant academic component that includes training in quantitative skills, presentation skills, and critical evaluation of the primary literature. A selection of courses provides a broad theoretical background appropriate for the students' research. Students also participate in journal clubs, attend seminars by visiting scientists, and present seminars on their own and others' research. The program has mechanisms for monitoring student progress that include a qualifying exam, yearly committee meetings, yearly progress reports, and yearly evaluations by the training faculty as a whole. Currently there are 56 predoctoral students training in the graduate program and we are seeking support for nine trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]